


Haikyuu Omegaverse - Wildest Nightmares

by coronamakesmedothings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic Asexual Kozume Kenma, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Tanaka Saeko, Beta Tsukishima Akiteru, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronamakesmedothings/pseuds/coronamakesmedothings
Summary: Omega Iwaizumi Hajime and Alpha Oikawa Tooru are dating, however, halfway through their first year in college, they get into a huge fight that ends up splitting them apart. Iwaizumi is unknowingly pregnant with Oikawa's pup. When he figures out, he cant decide between answering Oikawa's text or giving up on his former best friend and alpha.Don't pay attention to the title - it sucks, I know.I wrote this because there is a criminal lack of Omega/Bottom Iwaizumi fics out there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 64
Kudos: 424





	1. One

Iwaizumi continued to stare blankly at the clock sitting on the television stand. The digital numbers read 11:34, and he huffed, starting to give up on Oikawa coming home at all. He stood up, staring long and hard at it. He had spent hours preparing it, because Oikawa had begged him to try to make Italian food, since his food was so boring. Just remembering that made Iwaizumi scoff, so he picked up the food and dumped it.

After scraping every ounce of food off of the plates and trays, Iwaizumi locked himself in the bathroom, turning the shower on. He had to urge himself not to cry under the scalding water, despite his omega side practically begging his body to. After he finished his shower and got dressed, he decided to write a note for Oikawa, that is if he ever got home.

_There are some leftovers in the fridge. Either sleep on the couch or in the guest room. We can talk after my classes tomorrow morning, unless you decide that volleyball is more important than figuring out why your omega doesn't want you in the same bed as him._

He slapped the note down on the kitchen counter and walked into the master bedroom, locking the door behind him. He had only been laying down for five minutes when he heard the door open, and keys being tossed onto the small table that was just outside the entryway.

"Iwa-chan?" He heard the alpha's voice ring out, and he could faintly hear him start to say something then got really quiet. "Iwa-chan?" This time, his voice was slightly panicked, and he heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Iwa, whatever I did, I'm sorry, just please, don't make me wait."

Iwaizumi, knowing that Oikawa wouldn't stop until he got an answer, got up and opened the door. He huffed again, then walked out of the room. Oikawa followed him, silently urging the omega into explaining what the note meant.

Knowing that Iwaizumi would not start talking by himself, he sighed, "Iwa-chan, I'm.."

"Don't say you're sorry if you aren't." Iwaizumi said, cutting him off before he could even finish the apology. "Because if you were, you'd change the way you acted."

Oikawa scoffed, "What does that even mean? Change the way I act? You have to be more specific when you're trying to scold me."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi's voice was slowly raising with anger, "When was the last time you checked your phone? Oh no, I can answer that. It was at eight o'clock, when I asked you where you were and you read it, but didn't bother answering it because my happiness is much less important than you screwing around with the idiots of your volleyball team."

"Happiness? What the hell are you even talking about?" Oikawa shouted, "What about me? I got into university on a sports scholarship. I have to make sure I get a starter position on the team so I still get that money. So if that means that sometimes I don't get home until late, or that I sometimes miss your dinners, which it shouldn't even matter because you make the same damn thing almost every single day of the week, you should be fine with it."

Iwaizumi's face flushed with rage and embarrassment, "At least I can fucking cook, Oikawa. I don't set a fire just by walking next to a stove. I stand by you. I take your shit. But when I ask you, once, to try to make it home by six, because you only had practice until four, you say that you will, then don't answer a single text. What's up with that?"

"I was busy! God, why do you have to be so clingy? What happened to you? You actually used to be a cool person, now, you're.. ugh! Why are you like this?" 

Iwaizumi could feel the blood trickling on his palm from where he was digging his nails in, and his entire body shook with fury, "I had to be that way in high school. Nobody would have listened to me if I hadn't been that way. You claimed me, Oikawa. You willingly and happily claimed me. Sure, we're not actually bonded, but I can clearly see what a blessing that is. I don't know why I put up with you. You're so selfish, and I can clearly see that being in a committed relationship is making you uncomfortable."

"Oh my god!" Oikawa shouted, his voice somehow raising more, "If anyone is selfish, it's you! I am trying to keep a scholarship! I don't have to be with you all the time!"

"I spent four hours trying to figure out how to make Italian food because you said you wanted me to." Iwaizumi shouted, and Oikawa's eyes flickered to the trash, where he could faintly see remnants of food, "If that's selfish, clearly I need to buy you a dictionary."

Iwaizumi grabbed his keys off the hook and went to walk out the door, and Oikawa made a deep noise with his throat, "We're not done talking. What the hell are you doing?

"I'm buying you a dictionary!" Iwaizumi shouted, flinging his hands up.

Oikawa snarled when he opened the door, **"Close that door right now and get the fuck over here!"**

Iwaizumi's tan skin paled, and he turned to Oikawa with involuntary submissive eyes. The alpha realized what he had done, and started to rein in his extreme pheromones.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The omega's formerly angry voice was now trembling, and hot tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Oikawa didn't say anything, and Iwaizumi whipped his head around so fast that it had to have hurt, "I said what the hell is wrong with you?" His voice regaining it's bite.

"I.."

"Shut up! Out of all the promises to break.." Iwaizumi scoffed, "We're over. I'm not going to stay with someone who can't keep even one promise." He then disappeared out the door. Oikawa could faintly hear his car start.

He had no idea where the omega would go. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were out of town, Yahaba was in heat, and Kindaichi and Kunimi had school the next day. He closed the door, then looked into the trashcan, seeing perfectly made Italian food sitting at the bottom.

  
Iwaizumi really didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it this time. He had been crying the entire time he was driving, and even though it was kind of dangerous, he gave up on it. He knocked on the door of the large house in front of him, and it was opened by a silver-haired omega.

"Iwaizumi?"

The tanned omega let out a shaky breath, "Can I stay here for a little while?"

Sugawara breathed out a soft, 'oh,' and guided Iwaizumi inside, taking him into the kitchen, where Kiyoko was standing. She immediately looked concerned, walking to Iwaizumi's side.

"Iwaizumi, what happened?"

The omega opened his mouth, then closed it again, barely able to formulate a sentence, "We.. Oikawa and I, we broke up. I broke up with him. I finally snapped, I..I broke up with him."

The omega and female alpha both looked at each other, then back to the crying omega sitting next to them, "Was it spur of the moment? An act of anger?"

"I had been thinking about it for weeks, since my last heat, actually. He was too busy to even notice I was in heat, and the one time we actually did have sex, he was on his phone, and didn't care that he didn't even get me off. And he has the nerve to call me selfish?" He stopped talking for a moment, feeling his guts twist, "I'm going to be sick."

He rushed to the trash, throwing up the little food he had eaten that day, then loads of stomach bile. Suga rubbed his back while Kiyoko wiped the corner of his mouth with a nearby towel. Iwaizumi stopped and thought for a second, and his breath hitched.

"Oh, shit."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts where One ends off.

"Iwaizumi?" Suga asked, trying to figure out what was going on in Iwaizumi's head.

Before Iwaizumi could give any sort of answer, he began throwing up more, although it was now more of dry heaving. Iwaizumi whimpered in discomfort, already feeling the dryness and irritation in his throat. He let out a ragged breath, trying to stop his body from shaking. He gratefully accepted a glass of water, the cool liquid soothing his throat slightly.

Suga and Kiyoko brought him to the couch, and Kiyoko caught onto Iwaizumi's scent. For the entirety that she knew the male omega, his scent had never changed. Now, his usual earthy scent had become sweet, almost unnaturally so. Even Yachi's scent still had a bitter element, and Yachi was an omega that had a fruity scent.

"Iwaizumi, your scent has changed," She said, keeping her voice level, "Does it have something to do with the break up?"

"Iwaizumi?"

The three of them looked up, seeing Tendou standing at the top of the stairs. Iwaizumi was shocked to see him, until he remembered that Tendou and Ushijima went to the same university as Suga, and the silver-haired omega offered them a room in his home. The tall male made his way down, then held his nose.

"Woah boy." He said, pretty loudly, "Why do you smell so sweet? Are you pregnant?"

Iwaizumi knew that Tendou had said that as a joke, part of his mind believed that he might actually be pregnant, but the more logical side of it knew that he was still on birth control. Unless he had forgotten to take it that month, or maybe, for some reason, it failed. It was not common, happening only three percent of the time, but he was in heat.

"Maybe." Iwaizumi mumbled, earning a shocked look from all three of them. Tendou flushed a light pink, embarrassed. He was not expecting Iwaizumi to say that, he expected a sigh, maybe even a laugh, and then a reason on why he smelled the way he did.

Suga turned Iwaizumi away from his feet and towards his face, "Okay, Iwaizumi, you can not just say that and provide nothing else. Why do you think you might be pregnant?"

"My last heat, even though Oikawa was completely disinterested, he still knotted me, and my heat was kind of tame after it, and I hadn't taken suppresants. Tendou and Kiyoko both said that my scent has changed." Iwaizumi explained, "But, I'm still on birth control, so I really can't figure out if I'm pregnant or my body is reacting strangely to Oikawa's neglect or something."

Kiyoko and Suga looked at each other, then the female alpha sighed, "Iwaizumi, Suga and I will take you to the doctor tomorrow. You'll get a definite answer then. But for now, you need to sleep." She paused for a moment to think, "Suga, I'm going to go grab Hitoka-chan. All the omegas should sleep with Iwaizumi. It'll keep his body calm overnight, make sure he doesn't panic, or get stressed. He needs proper rest."

Suga and Tendou both nodded, and Kiyoko headed to the basement stairs. Yachi was sleeping soundly, and Kiyoko felt a little bad about waking her up, but Iwaizumi needed it.

"Hitoka-chan," She said, lightly shaking her shoulder, "Wake up."

The blonde omega groggily opened her eyes, "Shimizu-san? Is it morning?"

"No, I'm sorry." Kiyoko mumbled, "But, Iwaizumi is here, and he needs his body to stay calm overnight, so Suga and I, we think that if you, him, and Tendou have a pile with him, it may keep his mind from stressing and panicking."

Yachi, still very groggy, took a little while to comprehend Kiyoko's words, but she sat up, and Kiyoko smiled. The two of them walked back up to the living room, where Suga had pushed the couch back, and was currently laying out blankets as a makeshift nest. Yachi hesitantly went to Iwaizumi's side, still unfamiliar with the older omega, but he didn't make any move of discomfort, so she settled down.

Kiyoko bowed out of the room, leaving the omegas alone in the living room. She decided to go to bed, knowing that she had no reason to stay there.

Suga finished making the nest, then turned to Iwaizumi, who was sitting next to Yachi and Tendou, clearly not used to the amount of affection he was currently being given. It made Suga wonder just how much Oikawa had been neglecting him.

Suga smiled, "Alright, Iwaizumi, come here."

Iwaizumi hesitantly slid down to the floor, and Suga yanked him down, laying the tanned male in his lap. He curled around Iwaizumi, in a way that should have been uncomfortable, but it felt nice, for both of them. Tendou and Yachi both came into the nest as well, making an omega pile. Tendou laid over Iwaizumi's legs, and Yachi curled into his stomach.

Iwaizumi felt more comfortable than he had in months, and his mind settled down. He stopped thinking about the break-up, the possible pregnancy, Oikawa, everything. All he thought about was the warmth of three omegas around him, their scents mingling and creating a smell like home, a scent that made Iwaizumi feel less broken.

The next morning, Daichi did not know where his omega was. He panicked for a few seconds, but Ushijima stopped him in the hallway. "They're in the living room. Tendou filled me in last night. Iwaizumi had come by when Sugawara and Kiyoko were talking. I don't know all the details, but they're in a pile in the living room."

Daichi nodded, then the two of them quietly walked down the stairs, seeing all the omegas still fast asleep in their pile. Kiyoko made her way up the stairs, and pushed the two male alphas into the kitchen. They sat down at the island while Kiyoko started brewing coffee.

"So, are you going to tell us why Iwaizumi is here?" Daichi asked, making Kiyoko roll her eyes, turning towards them.

She huffed, "Iwaizumi broke up with Oikawa last night. Oikawa had been neglecting Iwaizumi for weeks, maybe even months, and Iwaizumi broke up with him. And to add more salt into that wound, he might be pregnant. So, Iwaizumi will probably stay here for a long time, possibly even permanently. Give him some space, yeah?"

Both alphas eyes were wide in shock, but they nodded. Kiyoko looked at the clock and sighed, "I have to get Hitoka-chan up for school. Maybe try to make some breakfast?"

The two alphas nodded, and Kiyoko left the room. When she walked into the living room, Yachi and Iwaizumi were up, quietly talking. Yachi saw her alpha, and knew that it was time for her to get ready. She smiled at Iwaizumi before getting up and heading to their room.

Kiyoko walked over to Iwaizumi, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I don't have any of my things. I need to email my teachers, let them know I'm not coming in for class, but I have to go to work, I'm covering someone's shift, but I don't have my uniform. Oikawa doesn't have practice today, I can't go back there."

"I'll go. I'll get your things, as much as I can grab." Kiyoko said, watching as Iwaizumi's face contorted into relief. "You can go to work, and then when your shift is over, Suga and I will take you to the doctor. Okay?"

Iwaizumi nodded, then Kiyoko walked back into the kitchen. Ushijima was making eggs while Daichi made toast, and they turned to her. She looked at Daichi, "I need to borrow some of your duffle bags. I'm going to get Iwaizumi's things. He's definitely staying here permanently, or at least for a long while."

"Okay, Kiyoko, please avoid talking to Oikawa. He's probably still angry, so try not to make him any angrier, yeah?" Daichi said, earning an annoyed look from the female alpha.

"I'm not an idiot, Daichi. But, if he starts trying to demand to see Iwaizumi, I am not going to just roll over and give up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will jump around some  
> Kagehina, Kurotsuki, Asanoya, Bokuaka  
> Will also have Kiyoko going to Iwaizumi's old apartment
> 
> The one after that will get back to Iwaizumi and his doctors appointment.


	3. Three

"Hitoka-chan, say hello to the team for me." Kiyoko said as Yachi stepped out of the car. Yachi smiled and nodded in response, then ran through the gates of Karasuno. The older female looked at the address that Iwaizumi had given her before she left, then put it in her GPS. The drive was on the longer side, making Kiyoko surprised that Iwaizumi was able to do it after midnight.

When she got there, she saw Oikawa's car parked in the lot for the apartment building and she sighed, knowing the other alpha would pester her when she got in. She took her keys out of the car, then grabbed Iwaizumi's, and began looking for apartment 57. 

The apartment was on the third floor, and Kiyoko knew that if Oikawa was inside, he would not be very welcoming. She threw the duffel bags over her shoulder, and unlocked the door.

"Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa's voice was very hopeful, but Kiyoko could hear the furious undertone. The male alpha walked out of the kitchen, and deeply frowned upon seeing Kiyoko instead of Iwaizumi. She said nothing to him, instead going to the bedroom, starting to grab Iwaizumi's things. Kiyoko almost completely emptied the drawers, taking his shoes, then walking into the bathroom. She took his medicine, and all his toiletries. 

When she tried to leave, Oikawa stopped her. "Where is Iwaizumi?"

"It's none of your business Oikawa," She said, "He is not your boyfriend anymore."

Oikawa's eyes darkened, and he made a deep rumbling sound, trying to make Kiyoko give up to him. She rolled her eyes, unamused with Oikawa's attempted intimidation. Oikawa then remembered that Kiyoko was an alpha as well, and tensed, "Just tell me where he is. Hell, why didn't he just come here himself? What, too scared to face me?"

"Why would he want to go back to a place that he shared with a neglectful boyfriend? Besides, he had to go to class this morning." Kiyoko lied, shoving past Oikawa to leave the apartment.

Yachi walked into practice a bit late, seeing all the guys there already. She mumbled a quick apology, but Ennoshita just waved, "It's all right. We haven't officially started."

She looked around the gym, seeing Hinata hanging off of Kageyama, Tsukishima glaring at his phone, she assumed that Kuroo had texted him, and Nishinoya recieving Yamaguchi and Kinoshita's serves while the new first years watched. Yachi pulled out her notebook, writing down which team members were there and which ones weren't.

Tsukishima walked over to Yachi, handing her his phone, "If Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san texts me, please tell them that I am in practice and to stop. They're being pests."

"S-sure." She said, placing the phone on top of her notebook, watching for a text. Ennoshita started practice then, deciding not to wait around anymore. 

Practice went smoothly that day, but Yachi's mind was slightly preoccupied. She was still wondering why Iwaizumi had come to their house so late, and why he had been so stressed. Kiyoko had not filled her in completely, but as much as Yachi wanted to know what was going on, she respected Iwaizumi's privacy. He would tell her if he was comfortable with it. 

Tsukishima's phone pinged, so she looked down at it, seeing a text from Nekoma's former captain, Kuroo. She placed her pencil down and grabbed it, opening the texts. The short omega decided against reading the conversation, and simply answered.

**_3:47_ **  
_Hello, this is Yachi Hitoka, Karasuno's manager. Tsukishima is in practice right now, so you should probably text him later._

**_3:48_ **  
_Ah, no fun. Tell Tsukki to not give you his phone to tell me off, please, Manager-chan._

She decided against texting again, simply turning off the phone and picking her pencil back up. Tsukishima looked over at Yachi knowingly, an annoyed expression on his face. It made Yachi inwardly smile thinking about how different the mates were. Tsukishima was so serious all the time, and from what Yachi knew of Kuroo, he was sometimes a little childish, and liked to joke, especially if he was with the former Fukurodani captain. But, Tsukishima was happy in his own way with Kuroo, and they planned to formally bond soon.

After that, she zoned out, thinking about all the pairs from the team. Kageyama and Hinata had practically courting each other throughout their first year, but never made anything official until the summer before second year. Tanaka and Ennoshita had been dating for a while now, since before Yachi came to the team, but they weren't as open about it as others. That was definitely Ennoshita's choice. Nishinoya was dating Asahi, and to Yachi's knowledge, they lived together. Both Nishinoya and Tanaka backed off of Kiyoko when her and Yachi began dating, focusing entirely on their own boyfriends. Narita and Kinoshita were dating, and had been since their first year at Karasuno. Yachi liked the two, they were very nice, and kept to themselves a lot. Then, Ukai and Takeda were bonded. They were actually trying to get pregnant, now.

"Yachi-chan,"

She snapped back to reality, seeing Takeda looking at her, "O-oh! I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. Practice is going to be over soon, so stay focused until then, yeah?" He said, earning a quick nod from Yachi.

Takeda returned to his spot next to Ukai, the omega gingerly placing an arm around Ukai's waist. The gesture was returned immediately, and Yachi smiled before turning back to the ongoing practice. Nishinoya was training Karasuno's first year libero, and the rest were working on serves, Kageyama begrudgingly helping Hinata with learning a jump serve.

Yachi marked serves they missed and made until Ukai called them over to finish up practice. She handed Tsukishima his phone, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what was Kuroo-san texting you about?"

"He wants to get an apartment with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san next year. In Sendai. And I don't know if I want to live with them. They're..." He muttered, "If you tell anybody, just don't."

Yachi nodded, "I won't. But Kuroo-san asked that you wouldn't give me your phone to tell him off anymore."

Tsukishima let out a very breathy chuckle, "Yeah, sorry."

The smaller omega smiled as Tsukishima walked towards the rest of the team. Tsukishima had opened up quite a bit more, and Yachi liked to believe the two of them were friends, and Tsukishima never made it seem like they weren't. She pulled out her own phone and went to text Kiyoko.

**_4:08_ **  
_Hey, practice is over - can you pick me up? Or someone else?_

**_4:13_ **  
_I sent Tendou to pick you up, Suga and I took Iwaizumi to the doctor._

**_4:14_ **  
_I see his car - thank you!_

Once the gym was cleaned up, Yachi went and grabbed her stuff from the girls locker room, and walked out to Tendou's car. The red-haired omega was dancing to music in his seat, and jumped when Yachi opened the door. He turned down the music, "Maybe a heads up next time, Yacchan. You almost gave me a heart attack."

She smiled, "Sorry, Tendou-san. I know I should give Iwaizumi privacy, but I have been wondering about it all day. Why did Shimizu-san and Suga-san take him to the doctor?"

"He thinks he might be pregnant." Tendou said, switching the car to drive. "They took him to the doctor to get a real test, not a drug store one."

Yachi turned forward, letting the words sink in. Iwaizumi might be pregnant. She decided that she would make a pile for him whenever he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at ending chapters.  
> I've already started writing Chapter Four
> 
> Thank you for all the positive feedback


	4. Four

Kiyoko walked back into the house carrying Iwaizumi's things, bringing them into the guest room that would soon become Iwaizumi's. She let out a deep breath, then walked back to the kitchen, finding Iwaizumi and Ushijima talking. Well, it was more of Ushijima talking towards Iwaizumi, with the omega speaking up and answering questions here and there.

"I disagree with Oikawa's mindset." Ushijima said, earning a surprised look from both Iwaizumi and Kiyoko, "He should be mindful of you, no matter how important volleyball is. I have never treated Tendou in such a way."

Iwaizumi weakly smiled, "Thanks, Ushijima, I guess."

The alpha nodded, sort of as a way to say, 'You're welcome,' then continued eating his breakfast. Iwaizumi turned and saw Kiyoko, and she waved him over. The two of them walked to the guest room together, where the female alpha gestured to his things, "I grabbed as much as I could. Your work uniform is in the gray bag, as well as a lot of your clothes, your shoes and things are in the blue one, and the rest is in the black one. And here is your phone."

"Thank you so much, Kiyoko." Iwaizumi said, gratefully taking his phone from Kiyoko. The female alpha nodded and smiled, "Of course, I'll leave you to unpack and get dressed."

She closed the door as she left, and Iwaizumi began taking his things out of the duffle bags. Before Suga and Daichi went to school, they had given Iwaizumi the room, telling him that he should stay as long as he needed, or well, permanently. He neatly folded his things, putting them in the drawers, until a note fell out of his work uniform.

It was dated almost six months earlier, and written on an old receipt.

_Hello Iwa-chan!!!_   
_You look so good in your work uniform_   
_I can't wait for you to get home - I have movies and snacks ready!_   
_Love you - Your dumb dumb boyfriend_

It made Iwaizumi give a sad smile. Oikawa had not always been a bad boyfriend, in fact he was an amazing one for a long time. He would visit Iwaizumi at work, write him notes, spend hours with Iwaizumi, no interruptions. Thinking about it almost made Iwaizumi run back to him, but he knew he had to stay strong. He folded the note back up, putting it in one of the drawers.

He knew that he would never stop loving Oikawa. He would never stop wanting to go back to Oikawa. But, he couldn't go through the neglect again. He refused to go through that again, no matter how much he yearned for the alpha. Then, he thought about what he would do if he actually was pregnant. He knew that Oikawa's parents really wanted grandchildren, but he didn't want to give Oikawa a reason for them to get back together. Not yet.

He finished putting his things away, then began dressing for work. He worked as a waiter at a nearby restaurant, it being one of the few jobs available for a student in their first year of college. He got paid about 1,100 yen per hour, and got flexible hours, so he wasn't complaining. He grabbed his keys, which Kiyoko had left on the bed, and left the room.

Suga had gotten back while Iwaizumi was in his room, and smiled when the other omega left his room. "Heading to work, huh? Kiyoko and I will take you to the doctor once you get back."

"Got it." Iwaizumi said, then walked out the door. He got into his car and drove to work, somewhat regretting to agree to cover for his coworker. His boss tended to be very energetic and eccentric in the afternoons. It's why Iwaizumi preferred the breakfast and brunch shifts. His boss was usually still groggy in the morning, considering his coffee didn't set in until later.

He pulled into the back parking lot, clocking in, then going to the kitchen, finding Maeda Sora, a middle-aged beta woman, and one of the people Iwaizumi frequently shares a shift with. She smiled upon seeing Iwaizumi, then handed him her list of tables. "Table Four has a kid that likes to knock things off the table, so put their things closer to the middle, Eight has a service dog, super friendly, but some people are going to try to get you to kick them out, don't, boss said it's fine, then try to avoid going over to to Arii's tables, Oikawa's volleyball team is over there. I couldn't figure out if he was over there or not."

Iwaizumi smiled, Maeda did this whenever he took over her tables. She would either tell him which customers were good, or which he should try to steer clear of, and since he didn't like Oikawa's team, she would tell him if they were there, and where they were. Whenever they worked the same shift, she would take over tables for him if the people were being awful, and he would do the same in return. They had a good system.

Maeda grabbed her purse and walked out the door while waving. Iwaizumi grabbed one of the aprons hanging up, tying it around his waist before walking out.

While waiting on his tables, he could see the volleyball team out of the corner of his eye. He assumed they didn't know about the break-up, considering it happened last night, which was probably why they were still trying to get him to go over to their table. He ignored them, continuing to work. Eventually, Arii came over to him. "Those idiots told me to tell you that Oikawa is almost here or something. Isn't Oikawa your boyfriend?"

"We broke up last night, so no." Iwaizumi said, hanging up one of the order sheets. "I'm not in the mood to talk to my ex or his volleyball team."

Arii looked shocked, "Oh, wow. Alright, I'll see what I can do about them."

"No, it's alright. I'll just ignore them." Iwaizumi said, then walked out of the kitchen. He ran into someone, and was about to apologize to them, but recognized the scent. He sighed, then quickly backed away and walked off. Iwaizumi had hoped Oikawa would take a hint and leave him be, but he was wrong. Oikawa continued to follow him until Iwaizumi snapped.

"Oikawa!" He said in a whisper-shout, making sure not to draw attention from any customers, "I broke up with you. So do not follow me around at work, give me some goddamn space, you dumb alpha."

Oikawa frowned, then walked away, going over to the table with his team. Iwaizumi wiped his hand down his face, then continued serving tables. His shift only lasted a couple hours more, and once it was done, he quickly clocked out and left. Suga and Kiyoko were both ready to go when he got back, and the three of them left once Iwaizumi changed out of his uniform.

Iwaizumi's anxiety rose every second they sat in the waiting room of the small clinic, and Suga made him continuously sip on a bottle of water. He sighed deeply, then his name was called. The omega debated going in, until Kiyoko and Suga pulled him up and to the room.

It took the doctor about twenty minutes to even get to the room, every single one of which Iwaizumi was thinking about all the bad things that could come out of this. Then, he remembered what his mom told him a year or two before.

_"You were unintentional, Hajime. I was twenty, and pregnant with you. But, you were and are the best thing in my life. I am not saying get pregnant, but know that it is so rewarding."_

Iwaizumi smiled to himself, then did what the doctor told him to for the pregnancy test. He urinated in the cup, and waited for the doctor to come back. He tugged on his earlobe, something he frequently did when he was nervous, then the doctor came back, holding a clipboard.

"Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san. You're pregnant."


	5. Five

Pregnant. Iwaizumi was pregnant. He was staring at the ultrasound and still couldn't believe it. There was a tiny human life growing inside of him. Iwaizumi subconciously placed his hand over his stomach, despite there being almost nothing. His mind was so muddled that he could barely hear the doctor speaking to him.

"Iwaizumi-san, you need to come back in three to four weeks for another ultrasound and so we can check on the progress of your baby." The doctor said, handing him a picture of the ultrasound they just did. "Set up an appointment now or you can call and set up one later."

  
Oikawa didn't know what to do with himself. It had been less than a day since Iwaizumi broke up with him, and he quickly learned how much he truly needed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was right. Oikawa didn't know how to cook, he was awful at keeping things clean, and on top of that, Oikawa missed him so much. He had never been separated from Iwaizumi. They grew up together, went to the same schools, lived together. He was never without Iwaizumi.

He wished he hadn't gone to the restaurant with the team. He subconciously followed Iwaizumi and was embarrassed when he was scolded. But Iwaizumi was right. Oikawa needed to give him some space. As much as he wanted to go to Iwaizumi and beg on his knees, he needed to let Iwaizumi figure things out without him. And he clearly needed to figure out things for himself.

"Mattsun, what do I do?" He spoke into the phone, desperate for him to have a better answer than his own mind could come up with.

The other alpha blew air through his teeth, "You know Iwaizumi better than anybody Oikawa, I can't say otherwise, but, Iwaizumi has dealt with your crap for years. He probably just couldn't handle it anymore. So, you have no chance of getting him back unless you change the way you act, respect Iwaizumi and his feelings. And remember that he is more important than volleyball."

They ended the phone call there, and Oikawa decided to text Iwaizumi, not expecting an answer, but as a way to know that the line of communication was there.

**_5:38_ **   
_Iwa, I am sorry. My mind has been so clouded and I forgot what was most important in my life - you. I know that I was awful, and you may not want me back, but I love you, and I will wait for you. You don't have to answer, but know I'm here. I don't care about having a starting position anymore. I know I was the worst boyfriend, and I can't defend the way I was acting. Because I was wrong, like I usually am. You've taken my crap for years, and never complained or treated me differently. I love you, I always will. Please, don't let this be the end of us._

  
Iwaizumi looked at the text sadly, terribly wanting to respond to him, but also wanting to make Oikawa sweat it out a bit longer. He knew that what Oikawa said was sincere, and he knew the alpha probably felt like an idiot after sending it. He lifted his head off the toliet seat, where he threw up because of an extreme wave of nausea, and sighed.

He slowly stood up, and made his way out to the living room, where Suga was waiting. Iwaizumi sat down next to him, immediately turning his phone towards the older omega. Suga read the text as well and turned to Iwaizumi with a soft smile, "Well? He seems pretty sincere, and you're pregnant with his kid. In my opinion, you shouldn't throw away so many years with him. Daichi has accidentally tried to alpha me on multiple occasions. Sometimes they don't even think before they do it. Female alphas don't, but males do."

"I know. And I know that Oikawa is an idiot with a one track mind seventy percent of the time. But I also don't want to risk our relationship going back to the way it was." Iwaizumi said, "I love him so much, but I can't do that again, I can't pretend it's okay again."

"I get why you're worried. But keep in mind, Oikawa knows better now. You broke things off once because of it. Do you think he even wants to risk losing you again?"

Iwaizumi tiredly smiled, leaning back into the couch, "I guess not. He's probably figured out how helpless he is without me. I banned him from the kitchen, you know, considering he burns everything. Even water."

"Oh my," Suga giggled, "Daichi can sort of cook, but nothing very hard or extensive, or else he burns it. Ushijima is the only guy alpha that I've met in a while that can actually cook."

The two omegas smiled at each other, then Iwaizumi turned back to his phone, sighing before turning it off, "I just need to stop thinking about it for a while."

"Yeah, that may be best, but you can't ignore him forever. He kind of is your other half." Suga smiled, then stood up, "Maybe take a nap or something. You've had an eventuful day."

Suga walked out of the living room, and Iwaizumi decided to do what Suga recommended. He walked back to his room, changing out of his clothes into sweatpants and a t-shirt. The omega laid down, staring at the ceiling. His mind continued to race, a neverending onslaught of possibilities of the future. What would happen if he did tell Oikawa? And what if he didn't?

He scoffed and clapped his face. He needed to stop thinking about it, give his mind a rest from all things Oikawa. Iwaizumi rolled over to his side, closing his eyes and urging his mind and body to sleep. He dozed off after a few minutes of tossing and turning, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke back up around eleven, groggily getting up to eat something. He saw Tendou in the kitchen, eating cereal from the box. Despite it being dark, he could see the ugly teeth mark permanently on Tendou's neck. The other omega usually had the mark covered, so it was strange to see it. Tendou noticed Iwaizumi staring and smirked.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Tendou started, gingerly placing his hand over the mark, "It's this ugly bite mark, and yet so many people want to have one."

Iwaizumi sat down next to him, and the two of them started sharing the cereal, "Yeah, it is. But, I can't really say much."

"Why? Because you want one?" Tendou mumbled, his mouth full. Iwaizumi looked down, slightly embarrassed. Tendou just laughed, "It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. I practically begged Wakatoshi for it. I wasn't even in heat. I was surprised he actually did it."

"He does seem like a person who would want to plan something like that." Iwaizumi said, which made Tendou nod.

The red-haired omega sighed, "He likes to know. He gets uncomfortable when he's faced with things he doesn't understand, or spontaneous things."

"Must be why he hated Hinata so much last year." Iwaizumi said, earning another nod. 

But Tendou smiled, "I wouldn't trade him for the world, though. He may be a dumb alpha sometimes, but he's my guy." He pushed the cereal box to Iwaizumi, "I'm going to sleep. Have fun."

Tendou walked up the stairs, and Iwaizumi smiled softly. He pulled out his phone.

  
Oikawa was half asleep when his phone pinged. He barely made any movement to pick it up, since he believed it was just one of his teammates. But, when he picked it up, he was shocked what he saw.

**_11:23_ **   
_I love you too. And I don't want an argument to end us either._

**_11:24_ **   
_But something really big just happened, and it can be an out if you want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strayed from my original plan with this because I couldn't keep the two of them apart.
> 
> The next chapter will be with Kuroo, Tsukki, Bokuto, and Akaashi
> 
> The one after that will be back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a very long chapter, but I liked the way it came out.

Tsukishima separated from Yamaguchi after seeing Bokuto's car, confused. However, inside of it was Akaashi, patiently waiting for Tsukishima to get in. He gave a small smirk seeing Tsukishima's shocked expression, but motioned for the other omega to come. Tsukishima got into the car, and Akaashi smiled, "Hello. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are at your apartment. I thought we could go somewhere."

Tsukishima eyed him suspiciously, but Akaashi just smiled, starting to drive off. He brought Tsukishima to a small cafe, and they went inside. Akaashi went and ordered for the both of them while Tsukishima went and found a table. He chose one next to the window, keeping away from the large group of girls sitting on the other side of the room.

Akaashi came over with their drinks, then sighed, "You think I'm here to convince you? Don't you?"

"I.." Tsukishima started, "I did think that, yes."

Akaashi hummed, leaning back in his chair, "Don't be embarrassed, I'm sure it would have been the same with anyone. Besides, it does not seem unlike our alphas to send me to do so."

"Yeah, that is unfortunately true." Tsukishima said, slightly annoyed, "But I guess it could be considered comforting knowing they won't change."

The older omega smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. He put it down, narrowing his eyes at the girls, then turned back to Tsukishima. He sighed, "But, I do have to tell you one thing Tsukishima."

"What?" Tsukishima asked, expecting a statement that sounded like something Kuroo and Bokuto would come up with.

Akaashi looked down, "To be completely honest, I was against the idea as soon as Bokuto-san came up with it. You and Kuroo-san need your privacy the same as us. But, Bokuto-san looked so happy, I couldn't find it in myself to say no. Of course, I'm not saying that you have to do it, but you should do something for Kuroo-san sometime. It'll make our two idiots happy."

Tsukishima knew Akaashi was right. Kuroo moved away from all his friends and family to live with him in Sendai, got a job to support both of them, and still came to Tsukishima's games, picked him up from school, and spent so much time with him. The blond omega muttered a quiet 'dammit,' and Akaashi nodded, knowing he was right.

One of the girls approached the two, and Akaashi turned to her politely, not wanting to scare her off without knowing what she wanted. She nervously shifted for a few moments, and Tsukishima seemed confused. From her scent, he knew she was an alpha, but she was so timid. She thrusted her phone towards Akaashi, making his eyes widen.

"You're very pretty!" She exclaimed, a bit too loud for either of them, "Can I have your number? And maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Akaashi sympathetically smiled, clearly used to the frequent confessions, "I'm very sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. I can be your friend if you're possibly okay with that instead?"

The girl's eyes widened, it was obvious that she was expecting an immediate rejection, but she smiled, "Y-yes! I would love that. That's actually what I meant," She blushed, "I'm sorry about it being so unclear. It's just you have such clear skin, I need to know what you use."

Akaashi took her phone, entering his number and contact. The girl smiled, "Thank you Akaashi-san! My name is Suzuki Hana."

She walked back over to her friends, and Tsukishima rested his head on his hand, "I have no idea how you are so nice to all those people."

"Well, most of them don't have the guts to come up to me. And I have no idea what they want. It would be awful if someone approached me to ask for directions and I told them off without even listening to what they want." He explained, "Besides, even people with my number don't even end up texting me. So, it doesn't really matter much."

The two of them finished their drinks and left, Akaashi driving towards Tsukishima and Kuroo's apartment. Before they walked in Akaashi stopped the taller omega, "Bokuto-san and I have a hotel, so there's a good chance he'll want to come back tomorrow."

"Well, whatever," Tsukishima mumbled, "I'm going to have to get used to it if we're all going to have an apartment together next year."

They both gave each other small smiles, Akaashi nodding. They walked in, and it was strangely quiet, and they expected their alphas to jump out at them, but they saw them passed out on the couch. Akaashi sighed, "I'll get Bokuto-san out of here. You should tell Kuroo-san what you decided."

Tsukishima nodded, and watched as Akaashi woke Bokuto up and practically dragged him out. Tsukishima turned to his own alpha, running his hand through the messy black hair. He decided to leave Kuroo to nap a while longer, heading to the bedroom to change out of his school uniform. Halfway through changing, muscular arms wrapped around his waist, and he reached his hand back to rub Kuroo's head.

"Kuroo-san, please let me finish changing my clothes." He mumbled, earning a low groan from the alpha attached to him.

Kuroo slowly let go, flopping down onto the bed. Tsukishima put on his shirt, then walked over to the bed, lying down on top of Kuroo. The raven pressed a sloppy kiss to Tsukishima's cheek, and the omega almost immediately wiped it off. He hated when Kuroo slobbered on him.

He sighed, "I'm fine with getting an apartment with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san next year."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and he shot up, bending Tsukishima in a way that was borderline uncomfortable. "Really? Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah, I am, so you don't have to bend me in half." Tsukishima said, and Kuroo laid back down, pulling Tsukishima down with him.

He began pecking Tsukishima all over his face, finishing with a slow kiss to the lips. It made Tsukishima smile. Kuroo looked so happy right now. Akaashi was right, it felt amazing to see him so happy. Kuroo turned them to their sides, pulling Tsukishima even closer than he already was. The omega weakly smiled, then Kuroo kissed the top of his head, "I love you, Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends tried to get me to rewrite this as Tsukkiyama and Kuroken and I said no. I've never shipped them - mainly because I am very against the best friends to lovers stuff. (except for oikawa and iwaizumi)
> 
> And because I see Yamaguchi as straight and Kenma as aromantic or asexual.
> 
> If I stick to my notes, the next chapter is going to have a lot of dialogue between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.


	7. Seven

Iwaizumi pulled his hoodie on, his stomach grumbling. His appetite had grown immensely in the two weeks after his first doctors appointment. He checked the time, and walked out his room. The omega was meeting Oikawa for lunch, and he was going to be late. He grabbed a granola bar, too hungry to wait until he got to the restaurant.

He ate it while he was driving, and once he finished, he regreted not grabbing a second one. The past few days, he started to get quite a few cravings and aversions. Granola bars were a craving of his, as well as soft pretzels. Tendou liked to make fun of Iwaizumi for the latter, considering they were a hard thing to find, and that Iwaizumi had eaten maybe three in his lifetime.

"Shit," He whispered, "Now I want a pretzel."

He pulled into the restaurant parking lot, seeing Oikawa's car already there. When he walked in, he could clearly see Oikawa sitting, looking hopeful. Iwaizumi walked over, rubbing Oikawa's back lightly before sitting down in front of him. The alpha smiled widely, his back practically tingling where Iwaizumi had touched him. Iwaizumi smiled back, debating starting to talk or opening the menu.

Oikawa smiled, "You must be hungry. Let's order?"

Iwaizumi nodded, then they both opened their menus. Iwaizumi picked quickly, not even flipping through the entire thing. Oikawa took a little longer, going through the menu three times before he picked something. They ordered when the waitress came back, and Iwaizumi let out a deep breath, knowing that they had to actually talk. 

"Okay, we have to talk now." Iwaizumi said, "We can't fix anything without talking."

"Right, yeah, yeah." Oikawa nodded, "I planned this, I asked you to come, and now I don't even know what to say. I should have thought about what to say."

Iwaizumi smiled, and began silently laughing, "You don't have to plan what to say in a situation like this. You just say what comes to mind. For me, I say that I'm sorry, that I shouldn't have said some of the things that I said that night, and I shouldn't have broken up with you."

"I feel the same way. The things I said were so awful, and you deserved so much better than how I had been treating you." Oikawa said, going to reach his hand out, but stopping, pulling it back, "I was an awful boyfriend."

"No, not all the time. You were an amazing boyfriend, but you have a god awful habit of getting obsessed with things to the point where you can't focus on anything but it." Iwaizumi said, "That is why our relationship was reduced to what it was. Not because we loved each other less, and not because I don't want you to succeed. I really want you to get a starting position."

Oikawa nodded, "Uh, there's this guy, on my team. He's in his last year, and he.. he told me that I didn't play as well as I normally do these past two weeks. I tried to say it was because I wasn't eating good food, or that the apartment was dirty, or I wasn't sleeping right, but it was because I didn't have you. I tried so hard to not think that way, because you said you wanted space, but I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath, "I really, really want to launch myself over this table and hug you, but I have to tell you something."

The alpha's heart skipped a beat, "Of course. You can tell me anything."

Iwaizumi took a very deep breath, and he bit his knuckle for a second, "Okay, Oikawa, two weeks ago, the day after we broke up, I went to the doctor, and," He let out another deep breath, "Oikawa, I figured out that I am pregnant. I'm about ten weeks now."

"S-so, your last heat?" Oikawa stopped, confused, "You got pregnant your last heat?'

Iwaizumi nodded, not able to come up with any words at the moment. Oikawa covered his face with his hands, and Iwaizumi worried that he upset him. However, Oikawa's shoulders began to shake, and a smile broke out on his face. Iwaizumi scoffed, "You just scared the shit out of me. I thought you were upset."

"I-I know," Oikawa choked out in between laughs, "That's what's funny." He stopped laughing, but kept the smile, "I love you, Iwa-chan, and by extension, that baby. You seriously think that I would use you being pregnant as an out?"

"No, but, I had to say it. I didn't want to even think that you felt forced to stay." Iwaizumi mumbled, then Oikawa reached out and grabbed his hand. 

He squeezed it tightly, "It didn't need to be said. I would never use that as an out."

Their food came just then, and the waitress' nose twitched when she saw the two holding hands. Iwaizumi paid no mind to it, being used to people's subtle homophobia, but let go of Oikawa's hand so she could place the food down.

They ate while making small conversation, and that made Iwaizumi happy. Things felt right, more right than they had in months. When they finished, Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi's bag, "Hey, Iwa-chan? Why do you have such a big bag?"

Iwaizumi looked down, "Oh, Suga said I had to start carrying around an actual bag. He gave me all this stuff and said its what I have to have when I go places, and I know better than to argue with Suga, so, I use it. It comes in handy."

"When does it come in handy?"

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him, not wanting to answer the question, but also wanting to elicit some reaction from Oikawa, "When I get nauseous in public, it has water and crackers, and a bag if I need to throw up but can't get to a bathroom. It also has breath mints and stuff."

Oikawa seemed like he regretted asking the question, so he didn'y push it further, instead paying the tab and getting ready to leave. The two of them walked out of the restaurant, and Oikawa snaked an arm around Iwaizumi's waist. The omega rolled his eyes, but smiled. Instead of going back to their cars, they chose to walk around.

After a couple minutes of walking around, Iwaizumi chose to speak up about something that had been bothering him, "Oikawa, I.. I can't move back into the apartment."

"Do you not like it? Are you not... do you not want to really get back together?" Oikawa said, his voice lowering by the end.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "No, no. Oikawa, it just, it has a lot of bad memories tied to it. I don't want it to be our baby's first home."

"What do you want to do?" Oikawa asked, stopping to look at Iwaizumi.

"I think," Iwaizumi started, "I want to stay at Suga and Daichi's for the pregnancy. Then, once the baby is born, I want to get an apartment with you."

Oikawa nodded and smiled, then they both continued walking, their hands intwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back together because I had no inspiration to write them apart.
> 
> I wanted to have Iwaizumi stay at Suga and Daichi's during the pregnancy because I don't want him to immediately move out as soon as him and Oikawa get back together.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for the many chapters of Iwaizumi's pregnancy - I know a lot about about pregnancy because I am planning on being an OB/GYN. So most details are true to life, but I adjusted some to fit the story/au.

"Iwaizumi, Oikawa is here."

The omega sat up, frowning. "It is almost midnight. Why in the world is he here? My appointment isn't until two, tomorrow."

Suga shrugged, "Want me to send him away?"

He shook his head no, flopping back down on his bed. It had been around four weeks since the two got back together, and two weeks ago, Oikawa became much bolder, and started showing up at the house at random hours. Sometimes he would come super late at night, and sometimes he would show up at five in the morning. Iwaizumi thought it was funny when he came early in the morning because Ushijima would be the one to answer the door.

Oikawa walked into the room, and dropped his keys onto Iwaizumi's dresser before climbing into bed with the said omega. Iwaizumi grumbled, but allowed Oikawa to spoon him. He grabbed Oikawa's hand, "Did you really just come here to sleep?"

"Yes." Oikawa said, his voice muffled by Iwaizumi's hair, "I don't sleep well without you, and since you're staying here until your pregnancy is over, I am going to sleep here sometimes."

Iwaizumi flipped around, "Just ask Suga and Daichi if you can move in here. They're probably sick of having to open the door for you everyday at ridiculous hours."

Oikawa hummed, and pulled Iwaizumi into his chest, "Maybe tomorrow."

The two of them went to sleep then, Iwaizumi falling asleep much faster than Oikawa, since the alpha had woken him up. They slept until midmorning, when Iwaizumi peeled Oikawa's arms off of his torso so he could go take a shower. He managed to take a shower and get dressed without waking Oikawa up, and he went to talk to Suga.

Suga and Kiyoko were both in the kitchen, cooking something. Iwaizumi sat down, letting out a deep breath. His morning sickness usually set in around this time, and he was not a fan of it. Suga seemed to notice Iwaizumi's obvious discomfort, and turned to get him some ginger ale. Iwaizumi got it particularly bad when it came to morning sickness, and the ginger helped some.

It helped with the nausea for a few minutes, but, soon, it got so bad he had to run to the bathroom. Suga followed him, "Go wake up Oikawa, Kiyoko."

Iwaizumi coughed harshly, his entire body shaking. This always happened after he was finished throwing up, but he didn't back away from the toliet bowl just yet. Suga rubbed his back until Oikawa came into the bathroom, and kneeled down. Iwaizumi fell back into Oikawa's hold, and the alpha held him tightly, knowing how shaken up Iwaizumi gets after throwing up. The two of them sat in the bathroom a while longer.

"I'm alright now. I want to go eat something." Iwaizumi murmured, standing up. His body had mostly stopped shaking, so Oikawa knew that the nerves had passed.

They walked into the kitchen, where Oikawa tried to help Iwaizumi into a seat, but his hands were swatted away. Suga turned away from the stove and put a plate down in front of Iwaizumi. On it was an omelet with leftover meat from the night before, and Iwaizumi turned to Suga, an eyebrow raised. Suga just smiled, "You need to eat lots of protein, Iwaizumi! I googled some good things to feed you last night."

Iwaizumi chuckled, "I'm going to talk about diet at my appointment today. The secretary said the doctor would recommend some meals as well."

"I know, I know," Suga said, waving his hand, "But, I thought I'd get some ideas online. This one showed up on a lot of websites, so I thought it was good one. Now, eat it."

Iwaizumi knew better than to argue with Suga, so he cut into the omelet and started eating it. Suga had been making meals that he found online for Iwaizumi, saying they were from health websites, and would be good for him and the baby. Oikawa watched happily as Iwaizumi ate, and he got a side-eye glare from him. "Go eat something, Shittykawa. Don't just watch me eat, it's weird."

Oikawa just hummed, then kissed Iwaizumi's temple before standing up, "I'm going to shower, you finish eating."

"Yeah, yeah."

Oikawa's heart soared. It was true that he and Iwaizumi weren't going back to the way things were, but they were moving forward, and that was even better. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa walk out of the kitchen, then he continued eating. Suga and Kiyoko came and sat down, them both having yogurt and toast. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Why,"

"Just because you need to eat protein heavy foods, doesn't mean any of us have to," Suga said, taking a bite of his toast.

Iwaizumi finished his omelet, then went to go clean the dish. He walked into the kitchen and immediately ran into the island, dropping the plate. It shattered at his feet, and he shook his head slightly. He knew that the island was there, but he just seemed to forget about it at that second. Suga ran in, "Iwaizumi, what happened?"

"I, I," He looked at him without moving, "I ran into the island and dropped the plate, I'm fine."

"Iwaizumi, you're bleeding." Suga said, going to move closer.

Iwaizumi held his hand up, "It's just a scratch, and don't come over here unless you want glass in your feet, too."

Suga stepped back, then left the kitchen for a second. He came back in with Ushijima, who Iwaizumi assumed was about to go on a run. Ushijima walked in and lifted Iwaizumi onto the counter, and recieved a slap to the back, "Do not ever do that again. Or I will do worse than slap you in the back."

"Right. Just wanted to get you away from the glass." Ushijima said, slightly embarrassed. He picked up the large shards of glass from the floor, then swept up everything else. Iwaizumi wiped the blood on his foot with a damp cloth, flinching lightly at the sting. Oikawa came in at that time and Iwaizumi glared at him before he could freak out, "I dropped a plate and it broke, I am fine,"

"Why did you drop a plate?" Oikawa asked, walking over to Iwaizumi.

The omega scoffed, "Because I have pregnancy brain and I'm always tired now, and I forgot about the island for a second, so I ran into it. I'm fine." He said with gritted teeth.

Oikawa gave a very fake smile, thinking that Iwaizumi was very moody. He helped Iwaizumi off the counter, then the two of them walked out of the kitchen. Iwaizumi went to his room to grab some socks, then walked back to the entrance.

"Where are you going now?" Oikawa asked, looking down at Iwaizumi putting on his shoes.

Iwaizumi turned to him again, "I have class today, Shittykawa. You can either meet me at the doctors office or meet me at the school. Your choice."

"I'll meet you at the school. In front of the science building."

Iwaizumi gave a very mocking nod, then walked out the door. Oikawa let out a very weak laugh, knowing that Iwaizumi was going to be mood swing central for god knows how long, and he was not ready or excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Iwaizumi's doctors appointment.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a character who is homophobic in this chapter - and for a little bit it speaks about abortion - just a warning in case it's needed.

The moody omega drove to the science building of his university, where he, thankfully, only had one class that day. It was the first he had gone in person since he found out he was pregnant, and really was not in the mood to deal with people's stares and remarks. He let out a heavy sigh before walking into his class, taking a seat without looking at anyone around him.

The female who sat next to him, Akiyama Himari, must have caught onto his scent, and gave him a knowing look, as well as a disappointed head shake. Iwaizumi turned to her, his face twisted into an annoyed smile, "If you have a problem, get the hell away from me."

"You're nineteen, Iwaizumi-kun," She said, her lips pursed, "Nineteen. But since I am apparently the problem, I'll move."

She picked up her things and walked over to her friends, then started whispering to them, pointing at Iwaizumi. The omega huffed, then turned to the front, trying to ignore the fact that him being pregnant was going to spread around the school like wildfire. The class seemed to drag on forever, and he was getting tired and annoyed faster than usual. He started to get really hungry near the end of the lecture, and almost decided to just walk out to get some food.

Thankfully, he managed to control himself until it was over, but he walked out very quickly, going to meet Oikawa in the front of the building. However, he was stopped in the hallway by Akiyama and her friends. She held her hand up before he could tell her off, "Look, Iwaizumi-kun, I have gotten over the fact that you are.. homosexual. But, I can not bear to be around an unbonded, homosexual omega. Have you considered abortion? You know, normally, I am very pro-life, but I think I can make an acception for your case."

"You're joking, right? Look, Akiyama, if I cared about your opinion I would have asked for it. Now, get the hell out of my way." Iwaizumi said, his anger rising.

"You know Iwaizumi, you were much nicer before. What happened to you?" One of Akiyama's friends spoke up.

He scoffed and shook his head, "You got in my way. You told me to get an abortion. And not to mention, I am pregnant, I am starving, I am exhausted, and I am going to be late to my appointment if you do not get the hell out of my way right now."

Iwaizumi shoved past them to the front of the building, where Oikawa was waiting. Oikawa turned to him happily, but stepped back after seeing the anger in his eyes. Iwaizumi smacked his keys in Oikawa's hand, "You are driving, and now we're going to go, because I am about to start crying because I am very mad right now."

"Okay, let's go." Oikawa said, then grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, the two of them walking to his car.

As soon as they got into it, Iwaizumi let out a very shaky breath and started crying. It wasn't like he was sobbing, but there was a steady flow of tears going down his face. Oikawa handed the omega his hoodie, which was gratefully accepted, then Iwaizumi nuzzled into it. A few seconds later, he wiped his face, and turned to Oikawa, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat something before we have to go to the doctor."

The alpha pursed his lips, but started driving away, "What do you want to eat?"

"Uh," Iwaizumi started, his voice slightly muffled by Oikawa's hoodie, "Spicy food." 

Oikawa nodded, then quickly drove away from the university, going to one of the few places Iwaizumi actually liked to get spicier foods from, then parked, "You want to go in or drive through? Either is fine with me."

"Drive through.." Iwaizumi said, his voice still muffled.

Oikawa went through the drive through, ordered their food, then parked again. Before he gave Iwaizumi his food, he pulled the hoodie down, "Are you going to tell me why you're attached to my jacket right now? And why you were so mad you cried?"

Iwaizumi looked away, "It was just some stupid classmates. Conservative betas that feel the need to lecture you on your own damn life. It's fine, nobody likes or believes her anyways."

"Whoever this is told people that you're pregnant, didn't she?"

He nodded, then Oikawa handed Iwaizumi his food. The two of them ate in silence, Oikawa sneaking glances at Iwaizumi every so often. He knew that Iwaizumi absolutely hated when people said anything negative about his life, pregnant or not. He had been that way for most of his life, but was usually more inconspicuous about it. Oikawa chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

Iwaizumi checked the time, "We need to start driving or we won't make it on time. I can take over if you want."

"No, its alright." Oikawa said, then closed the box his food was in. He switched the car to drive, then left the parking lot. Iwaizumi brought Oikawa's hoodie back up to his face, using it as a makeshift blanket this time. Oikawa would normally find this a cute gesture, but since he knew it was because of distress, he thought that a bit less.

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the doctors office, and Iwaizumi had calmed down by then, now looking like he was using the hoodie for warmth rather than comfort. The two of them walked in together, and ended up sitting in the waiting room for a little while, Iwaizumi nearly falling asleep during the wait.

"Iwaizumi-san? The doctor will see you now."

The two of them stood up, walking into the exam room. Iwaizumi sat down at the end of the table, anxiously waiting for the doctor. Their doctor walked in with a clipboard, smiling, "Nice to see you again, Iwaizumi-san. Is this the father?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "Yeah, this is Oikawa."

"Alrighty, then. Can you lay back for me? We're going to start with the ultrasound."

Iwaizumi laid back, lifting up his shirt. Oikawa smiled after seeing the formerly muscular abdomen have a slight curve, almost unnoticeable. The doctor squirted some clear gel onto Iwaizumi's stomach, then began to move the small transducer around on it. There was a small thumping sound coming out of the monitor, and the doctor smiled, "That's your baby's heartbeat."

The couple smiled, Iwaizumi reaching out and grasping Oikawa's hand. The doctor smiled back at them, then her smile faded momentarily, but she shook her head and plastered a new one on her face, this one slightly faker.

"I will be right back," She said, wiping off Iwaizumi's stomach, "I just need to.. I'll be right back."

Iwaizumi frowned worriedly, looking up at Oikawa, who had a confused look on his face. They waited in anxious silence, Iwaizumi's breath getting shakier and shakier. A few minutes later, the doctor came back in, this time with another doctor at her tail.

"Hello, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, I am Doctor Kususe. Doctor Terunuma asked for a second set of eyes on your ultrasound, so do you mind pulling your shirt back up?"

Iwaizumi did as he was told, and tried to make out any emotion on Doctor Kususe's face, but she kept an empty expression as she redid the ultrasound. She let out a small sigh, then wiped off Iwaizumi's abdomen with steady hands. He sat up, and Doctor Kususe gave him a pitiful smile.

"Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, your baby has something called Amniotic Band Syndrome."

Iwaizumi's heart sunk to his stomach, and he let out an almost silent, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody knows what Amniotic Band Syndrome is, you can probably guess what's coming next for Iwaizumi and Oikawa.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger at the end of last chapter!

Iwaizumi laid in a fetal position on his bed, unable to move an inch. Doctor Kususe's words were playing on an infinite loop in his head.

_"Your baby has Amniotic Band Syndrome. It is essentially bands of tissue that can tangle around the baby's body, and in your case, your baby's left leg. You can wait to fix the defect until after birth, or have fetal surgery to correct it in utero. If you do choose to have fetal surgery, I must inform you that the best place to do it would be the United States, and I can recommend some hospitals for you. This is a very rare birth defect, Iwaizumi-san, we are lucky to have found it at 14 weeks."_

When the two got home, Iwaizumi rushed to the bedroom, while Oikawa stayed back to tell their housemates what they learned. He had searched up the surgery online, and it cost a ridiculous amount of money, more than him and Oikawa combined could come up with. Then, his phone rang. His shakily looked up from his place in the sheets.

In the living room, Oikawa could barely keep himself together, sitting on the couch while looking at his feet. Almost everyone was around him, Suga and Daichi on their way. Oikawa couldn't even find it in himself to hate Ushijima and Tendou, who he normally would have told to get lost. He could only think of Iwaizumi's heartbroken face as the doctor explained what Amniotic Band Syndrome was, and what their options were.

Suga brought Daichi back into the living room, then they all waited for Oikawa to talk. They were all expecting good news, something about how they heard the heartbeat, or how amazing the baby looked in the ultrasound. However, when Oikawa looked up, they all saw his saddened face, and they assumed the worst.

"Oikawa, what happened?" Suga asked, earning a sad sigh.

He looked at the ultrasound, unable to see anything but the band around his baby's foot, "The doctor said our baby has something called Amniotic Band Syndrome. Tissue is wrapped tightly around its left foot, and keeps blood from flowing to it. It could cause our baby to lose its foot."

"Oh no. Can you do anything to help it?" Kiyoko asked.

"The only option is surgery. Either right after its born or in utero. But, either way, Iwa and I don't have enough money for it. It's so expensive." Oikawa said, his voice low. "I don't know what to do.."

Daichi placed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder, "There must be a way."

Oikawa sighed again, "I don't know. But I need to be with Iwa right now."

They all nodded, then Oikawa got up, walking to their room. Iwaizumi was on the phone, his hand placed over his trembling lips. The phone call ended, and the omega began sobbing into his hand. Oikawa rushed over, believing that something was wrong, but Iwaizumi pulled him into a bone crushing hug, a smile gracing his lips.

"Doctor Kususe.. she called a hospital in Pennsylvania, they agreed to do the surgery in utero.. pro bono. All we have to pay for are the plane tickets."

Oikawa's breath hitched in his throat, then he hugged Iwaizumi back. He began crying softly, holding Iwaizumi close. The two of them stayed that way, hugging and crying, for a long while. Oikawa pulled the omega into his lap, and Iwaizumi looked at him with a beautiful smile. They pressed their lips together sweetly, then Oikawa nuzzled into Iwaizumi's neck.

"When did they say we need to fly to the United States?" Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi pulled back, wiping his cheeks.

He sniffled, "In two weeks. They said we can stay in the hospital for the few weeks before the surgery for observation, then for recovery, and we can fly back."

"So, they want you to have it at eighteen weeks?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "Around then, yeah."

The two of them smiled once more, then Iwaizumi sat up completely, his distress now only mild. He knew that having the surgery had its own risks, but he felt that he and his baby would get through it. Besides, he knew you had to trust your surgeon no matter what.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's face in his hands, "This is amazing news, our baby is going to be so healthy. Our baby is going to have two healthy legs."

Iwaizumi smiled, "Yeah, it will."

The two of them stayed that way for a while longer, then Oikawa pulled back, "I should probably go tell them about this. They're all worried about it right now."

"You definitely should. They shouldn't worry." Iwaizumi said, then stood up. "I'm going to shower, you go tell them."

They shyly smiled at each other, then turned in opposite directions. Oikawa rushed back into the living room, everyone still being in there. Suga came up to him quickly, "Please say you have good news."

"Doctor Kususe found us a hospital in the United States that will do the surgery pro bono. All we have to pay for are plane tickets."

Suga smiled, then hugged Oikawa, "That's great news! Oh, thank goodness. Is Iwaizumi feeling better now?" Oikawa nodded, then Suga let him go, "Good. You two should stay together until you do, Iwaizumi is going to feel some distress no matter how relieved he feels right now. All his omega side will think about is the band around your baby's foot."

"Right." Oikawa mumbled, then walked back into their room, hearing Iwaizumi still in the shower. He knew the two of them would be okay, he knew that Iwaizumi would give that baby every ounce of his own strength. Oikawa smiled to himself, then sat down on the bed.

In the shower, Iwaizumi just stood under the water, his hands on his stomach. He knew his baby would be okay. He truly did believe it, but for some reason, he could just think of the ultrasound, seeing the tissue wrapped around his baby's foot. Doctor Terunuma said that having it on the foot was less risky to fix than most other places, that they could be considered as some of the lucky ones when it came to the defect.

Iwaizumi rubbed his slightly distended stomach once more, then sighed. He knew he would be extremely anxious for these next two weeks, and just hoped nothing bad would happen in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and his baby are going to be okay - the next chapter will be two weeks later - when they fly to the United States.


	11. Eleven

Iwaizumi waited patiently while Oikawa went to grab their bags. He looked around at all the English text, only some of which he could understand. His sixteen week belly slightly buldged through his shirt, which got some eyes from passersby. Shocking Iwaizumi was the fact that so few of the stares were judgemental, how most people looked at it longingly, or smile at him as their own way of saying congratulations.

Oikawa walked back over with their bags, then pulled out his phone, "I got an Uber to drive us to the hospital. The driver's name is Eugene Nam."

Iwaizumi nodded, then they walked out of the airport, standing in the front until Oikawa got a message that the Uber was there. They got into the car, Oikawa telling the driver where to go. Iwaizumi simply looked out the window, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. He wasn't even having the surgery for another two weeks, but just thinking about how he was going to be staying at a hospital for those two weeks scared him.

The drive was a little over forty minutes, and Oikawa had typed out what they needed to say to the desk, as well as some forms from Doctor Kususe. The two of them made a good team when it came to English. Iwaizumi understood it and wrote it better, but Oikawa was much better at speaking it. The car stopped, then the two of them got out, and walked into the hospital.

They walked to the front desk, where a nurse was speaking on the phone. She smiled up at them, then hung up, turning to them, "Hello, what are you here for?"

"Our English isn't the best, but here." Oikawa said, his English mediocre at best, then handed the nurse the forms from Doctor Kususe.

She read over them, then nodded, "Alright. I'm going to admit you and bring you up to a room. Then, a doctor will come see you."

They sat in the waiting room for a little while, Oikawa tightly gripping Iwaizumi's hand. Then, the nurse came over to them, "Come with me."

She brought them to a room on the fourth floor, flicking on the light switch, "This is your room, I'll get someone to bring you a gown, and tell the doctors that you're here."

Iwaizumi nodded, then turned to Oikawa, "Okay, I am telling you this now, whenever I am freaking out, I need you to be calm for me. Because otherwise, I will lose my mind, and I really can't afford to do that right now."

"You got it." Oikawa mumbled, pulling Iwaizumi into a hug, "We're going to be okay."

A different nurse came in, and handed Iwaizumi a spotted hospital gown, "I'm nurse Anderson, you can call me Andy. I am right outside the door if you need anything. Just press that call button right there and I'll come in."

"Thank you," Iwaizumi whispered, taking the gown from Andy's hand. He nodded, then walked out of the room. Iwaizumi slowly changed into it, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the small table at the foot of the bed.

The doctor came in a few minutes after Iwaizumi finished putting on the gown, and nodded a hello to them, "I am Doctor John Kim," He introduced himself in perfect Japanese, "I am not the lead surgeon on the case, but I am her fellow. She is currently in surgery and will come introduce herself later. I came to do an ultrasound."

Iwaizumi laid down on the bed, pulling up the gown after sliding his lower body under the thin blankets. Doctor Kim squeezed the gel onto Iwaizumi's stomach, then moved the transducer around, mainly looking towards the feet. "Okay, the band is still there, but your baby is still developing very well. We're keeping you here for observation, because sometimes the band will go away on its own. Sometimes it snaps under pressure, and sometimes they dissolve."

Doctor Kim looked at the ultrasound for a bit longer, and his eyes widened, making the two think there was something wrong, but he quickly smiled, "Iwaizumi, Oikawa, would you like to learn the gender of your baby?"

Iwaizumi quietly gasped, "You can already tell?"

"I can," Doctor Kim said, "Do you want to know?"

Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa, who nodded, then he turned back to the beta, nodding. Doctor Kim turned the ultrasound screen to them, pointing his pinky finger at one area, "You two are having a baby boy."

"Really?" Iwaizumi quietly asked, and Doctor Kim gave a small nod in response. He let out a small noise of excitement, then grabbed Oikawa's hand, the two of them smiling at each other. Doctor Kim wiped the gel off Iwaizumi's stomach, turning off the monitor for the time being, "I'll be back with Doctor Adamson in a little while. She will probably want to do a repeat ultrasound."

Iwaizumi nodded, then Doctor Kim left the room. He turned to Oikawa, "We really need to stop accidentally calling our baby an it now. Our baby is a he."

Oikawa gave a quiet chuckle, knowing Iwaizumi's words were meant jokingly. Oikawa slid into the small hospital bed next to the omega, the two of them turning on the small TV in the corner of the room. The movie that started playing seemed old, and as if it had a small budget, but they didn't bother changing it, just watching it play out.

A couple hours later, a doctor, who they assumed was Doctor Adamson, walked into the room. Oikawa slid off the bed, and Doctor Adamson walked over to the ultrasound monitor, grabbing the gel. Iwaizumi pulled up his gown again, and she did just as Doctor Kim said she would. She stared long and hard at the ultrasound before muttering something under her breath. To Iwaizumi, it sounded like she said 'damn it.'

"There is nothing wrong with your baby, however, it does seem like the band will not go away on its own. If anything, it's tightening. Now, this decision is up to you. I can either go in now, and clip it, or we can wait until the two weeks of observation are over. If you choose to have the surgery now, I would not worry. I have performed this surgery on lesser developed fetuses. I'll leave you two to make a decision."

She wiped off Iwaizumi's abdomen, then bowed out of the room. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa calmly, gulping, "If there's no point in waiting, we shouldn't. Doctor Kususe said that Doctor Adamson is one of the best. I think we should do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the surgery - and I will say now that Iwaizumi and the baby will make it through it.


	12. Twelve

Doctor Adamson and Doctor Kim, along with a nurse, were pushing the gurney Iwaizumi was laying on towards the operating room. Oikawa was walking next to it, gazing lovingly at the anxious omega. He understood how scared Iwaizumi was at the moment, but also saw how calm the two surgeons were.

They made it to the door separarting the sterile area and the rest of the hospital and they stopped, Doctor Kim turning to Oikawa, "This is where you have to stop. The surgery won't take very long. We'll come find you as soon as its over."

Oikawa nodded, then he looked down at Iwaizumi, kissing his forehead, "I'll be there when you wake up. I promise."

Iwaizumi nodded, then Oikawa let go of his hand, letting the doctors continue. He watched them disappear down the hallway, then walked to the waiting room. He sat down across from another man, who looked just as nervous, possibly more so, than Oikawa. He looked up, and gave a weak smile to Oikawa, "What're you in here for?"

Oikawa was slightly shocked, not expecting the man to make conversation, but also gave a weak smile, "My boyfriend is having fetal surgery," He said, his English choppy, "We flew here from Japan. What about you?"

The man's eyes widened, then he looked down, "My wife, she's having her ovaries removed. Ovarian cancer. She's had chemo for months."

Oikawa nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, leaning back, "It was her decision, not mine. She did the chemo at first because she knew I wanted kids someday. But, it was making her more sick than she was in the beginning, so she chose the surgery. She felt guilty at first, but I made sure she knew that I would be happy if she was."

Oikawa smiled, then held out his hand, "My name is Oikawa Tooru."

"Aron Whitney." The man said, giving Oikawa's hand a firm shake.

They sat in silence until a surgeon came out around forty minutes later, but it wasn't Doctor Adamson or Kim, so Oikawa slumped back down, but they walked over to Aron, a grim look on their face, "Mr. Whitney, correct?" 

"Y-yes, where is my wife? Is she okay?" He asked, standing up.

Oikawa was going to listen, then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Doctor Kim, who smiled. Oikawa stood up quickly, walking around the chair to stand face to face with him. Doctor Kim patted his shoulder, "Iwaizumi and your son did amazing. The band is gone, and the foot already pinked up. They're extubating him right now. Come on."

He smiled widely, and followed the doctor through the doors. He turned around to wave at the man he was talking to, but saw him with a horror filled look on his face, muttering something that looked like 'it can't be true.' Oikawa looked down sympathetically, then walked out. He was brought back to Iwaizumi's hospital room, seeing his omega still asleep. He had a nasal cannula on, and had a cardiac monitor hooked up to him.

Oikawa walked over, running his hand through Iwaizumi's hair. He smiled again, then heard Iwaizumi grunt. The omega slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Oikawa. He didn't move yet, so Oikawa assumed that he was still groggy and weak from the anesthesia. Doctor Adamson walked into the room, smiling at Iwaizumi, "The surgery went great. Your oxygen saturation got a little low, so please keep the cannula in. I'm going to do an ultrasound."

He nodded, then she pulled up the gown for him. Oikawa could see four small bandages on his abdomen, but his eyes shifted to the monitor once Doctor Adamson started the ultrasound. She moved it to the left leg, "Look at that you two. The band is gone. And I can say that your son is very beautiful, and developing perfectly."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Iwaizumi whispered, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Doctor Adamson nodded, then stepped out of the room. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, rubbing around the iv. Iwaizumi weakly swatted him away though, "That hurts, stop."

"What? What hurts?" Oikawa asked, now slightly worried.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "The iv feels weird. It makes it worse if you touch it."

"Oh.. sorry." Oikawa mumbled, then Iwaizumi placed his hand ontop of Oikawa's. About forty-five minutes later, the anesthesia had worn off, and Iwaizumi started moving around some more. He stretched his back, since it was rather stiff after laying still for so long. He propped up the back of the bed so he could sit up, then he placed his hands on his stomach. He was bored, and really wanted to pick at the bandages, but he knew better than to do so.

A little while later, a man knocked on the doorframe. Oikawa looked up and recognized it as the man he had been talking to in the waiting room, Aron. His eyes were puffy, and rimmed red, so it was clear he had been crying. Oikawa waved at him, "Hey."

"Hey. This your boyfriend?" He asked, staying in the doorframe.

Oikawa nodded, "Yeah, this is Iwaizumi. Your wife?"

"She didn't make it. I saw you, so I'd thought I'd come say hi before I left. And I was going to come give you this." He said, handing them a bag. It was full of baby clothes, and it looked like they were handmade, "We were going to adopt. She made all of these clothes. But, I don't think I can go through with it. So, I want you to have them."

Before they could protest, he waved, then walked away. Iwaizumi looked down at the bag sadly. The clothes looked like they were made of household things, from blankets to shirts. He sighed heavily, then turned to Oikawa. "His wife? Do you know what happened to her?"

"Not exactly," Oikawa muttered, "He told me that she had ovarian cancer."

Iwaizumi looked forward, closing his eyes, "We're really lucky, Tooru."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in shock. He hadn't called him that since they were kids, but he nodded, kissing Iwaizumi's cheek, "Yeah, we are.. Hajime.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - but Iwaizumi and baby are both healthy.
> 
> I added the guy in the waiting room just to help move the chapter along - and the baby clothes just came to mind because it happened to some people in my family before.
> 
> Also Iwaizumi saying the iv felt weird - there are more nerves in the hand, so having an iv in it is a bit more sensitive than it would be in the arm.


	13. Quick Note

Hey sorry for no updates - I have nothing to say for myself tbh. But my thanksgiving break starts in a few days, so i will try to get a chapter or two out!


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I wrote this during church and felt like I was being judged :)

"Okay, Iwaizumi, I'm discharging you. However, you need to take it easy for a little while. I'll write you a note or something, but take off work for a week, preferably two." Doctor Kim said to the tan omega, who was getting his iv removed.

Iwaizumi sighed, "Fine. As long as I can get out of this bed. I really need to walk around some."

Doctor Kim smiled weakly, "You will get to, but wheelchair to the elevators."

A nurse, Piper, Iwaizumi remembered, walked in with some paperwork on a clipboard. She handed it to him with a pen, then waited as he signed the forms.

Oikawa walked back into the room at that moment, "Discharged?"

Doctor Kim laughed, "Yes. You and Iwaizumi are ready to go home. Your baby boy is doing great, and developing as he should. But he needs to take it easy, and you need to make sure he does."

Oikawa mock-saluted, then walked over to put together their things. Piper took the paperwork from Iwaizumi, and came back into the room a few moments later with a wheelchair. Doctor Kim helped the omega out of the bed and into it.

Iwaizumi groaned softly, feeling some discomfort in his slightly swollen abdomen. The small surgical scars had, unfortunately, gotten irritated, one infected. But, he was put on strong, but safe, medications to help his body get rid of it.

"Remember to take your meds everyday, Iwaizumi. Everyday. I'll be calling your OB in two weeks, so please go to her before then. And keep a good diet, and get exercise. Dancing is a good one, but if that's not your thing, try yoga." Doctor Kim said as he pushed Iwaizumi's wheelchair.

"Ooh dancing. You should take that-"

"No." Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa, "I'll go to Kiyoko's yoga studio, I guess. She'd go to classes with me."

Doctor Kim nodded, "Good. Well, here we are. It was very nice to meet you two."

"You too. Thank you for being so helpful." Iwaizumi said, Oikawa helping him stand up.

Doctor Kim waved at them as they entered the elevator. Iwaizumi took the bag of baby clothes they had gotten from Aron as soon as the door closed. He had yet to look through them, the thought of doing so made his hormonal heart ache.

"We'll do it when we get home. When we get somewhere familiar." Oikawa said, pulling Iwaizumi closer to him, "It makes me sad, too."

They had not contacted Aron. They had no way to, and knew that he needed space and comfort from people he knew. But, neither of them could get the image of the man with a tear stained face out of their heads.

The trip back to the airport felt shorter, then the actual flight felt like it would never end. Daichi was the one that picked them up at the airport, and he could tell that the couple was not yet ready to talk.

Oikawa stayed behind to tell their housemates that the surgery went amazingly, while Iwaizumi made a beeline for his nest. 

"Everything went great. Iwaizumi's saturation got low during the surgery, but he's great, and so is our baby boy." Oikawa told his housemates.

"You're having a boy?" Suga smiled, then hugged Oikawa tightly, "That's amazing, Oikawa."

"How is Iwaizumi?" Kiyoko asked, her eyes shifting towards their room.

Oikawa smiled weakly, "He's just a bit overwhelmed. One of his incisions got infected, and he's on some strong medications to help with it."

"You should go to him. Your nest most likely doesn't likely does not smell as strong as it did two weeks ago." Kiyoko said, patting his shoulder.

Oikawa nodded, then made his way to their room. When he opened the door, he stopped breathing. Iwaizumi had laid out all the baby clothes around the nest, and had tears welling up in his eyes.

"There's so many, Tooru. It probably took his wife years to make all of them, and she never got to use them. They're boy clothes, Tooru." Iwaizumi said, beginning to cry.

The omega curled up in his nest, and Oikawa could hear him sobbing. Oikawa ran over, picking his omega up. He couldn't find any comforting words to say, so he just held him tightly, allowing Iwaizumi to cry on him.

They remained that way for a while longer, before Iwaizumi gasped, causing Iwaizumi to panic. "Hajime, Hajime! Does something hurt? What's wrong?"

".. kicked.." Iwaizumi whispered, "He kicked.."

Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hands, and placed them on the side of his abdomen, where Oikawa felt small kicks. Oikawa smiled, "He knows he needs to comfort his mom."

Oikawa smiled weakly at Iwaizumi, and they shared a soft kiss. Oikawa laid them down in the nest, placing one hand over Iwaizumi's stomach, waiting for more kicks.

Iwaizumi placed his head against Oikawa's neck, basking in his scent. The two of them laid there silently, Iwaizumi's sobs quieting, eventually stopping.

"I wish he didn't have to go through that." Iwaizumi said almost silently, "He shouldn't have.."

"Yeah, but a lot of things happen that shouldn't." Oikawa muttered, kissing his cheek, "Think about what happens that is good. It'll make you feel better."

Iwaizumi looked down sadly, "I wish the world was better, I wish we could bring our baby into a better world."

Oikawa flipped him around in his grip before kissing the omega, "Hajime, he will be okay. Everything will be okay, I promise you."

They laid in their nest until the sun set, Iwaizumi began folding the clothes, putting them in one of the empty drawers in their room. Oikawa had passed out an hour earlier, and was snoring logs.

Iwaizumi left the room, seeing Suga hang up the phone and lay his head down on the counter, "Sugawara?"

The silver-haired omega looked over to him, then quickly embraced him in a hug, "Good to see you, Iwaizumi."

"What was that about?" He asked, gesturing to Suga's phone, "Did something happen?"

Suga sighed, "Tsukishima is panicking."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he always level headed? What happened that freaked him out?"

"He.." Suga huffed, "He found out today, that he is pregnant. He is almost three months along, and just found out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big uh oh. Keep in mind that Tsukishima is currently a second year, so this is a big uh oh. Don't worry though, all will be fine.


End file.
